The Huntress- Johnny Test
by Deviant Crew
Summary: A strange woman appears in Porkbelly and is now the fate for Johnny and his family. Will they live, or die? Rated T for mild language, violence, and a possibility for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Observation

A slender woman with very long black hair and dressed in silver appears in a puff of smoke. She has her back turned, showing her dragon wings. She turns around and her bright red eyes glow.

"Judgement Day... every universe has it's time when it comes to an end for some souls. I have no name. Names are nothing but labels, which I abhor. People call me by a simple nickname. They call me: The Huntress. I travel to a universe and observe the people of that world. I then do the dirty deed of deciding whether they shall be...

Slain,

Salvation,

or Selected.

If these reviewers find all of them unworthy, there will be a merciless bloodbath and there shall be no survivors or way of escape.

If these reviewers find all of them worthy, they will be spared and these people will live in peace.

If these reviewers find them flawed, then there will be a murder of the most sinned character. The others shall be set free, and they will have to live on with their lives without that character.

Join me now, for we shall be observing... Johnny Test." Huntress opens a portal and she steps into the Johnny Test world, blending in with the crowd. She walks up to the Test's house and rings the door.

"I got it!" The mother opens the door.

"Good evening. I am your new neighbor and I just came over to have a little talk." Huntress greets.

"Why yes, come right in." The mother opens the door and she walks in.

"Oh, we have a guest?" The father walks into the living room.

"That's right, Hugh. This is..." She pauses for a moment. "...what is your name?"

"I don't have one. Please call me whatever you wish." Huntress answers. The mother and father look at each other and give awkward looks.

"Well, she kind of looks like a Vanessa to me, Lila." Hugh adds.

"I get that a lot." Huntress smirks.

"Very well then. This is Vanessa." Lila says, still feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, do we have a guest, Dad?" Two girls with red hair walk downstairs.

"Yes, this is Vanessa." Hugh introduces.

"Good Afternoon." Huntress shakes their hands.

"I'm Susan and this is Mary." They introduce themselves back.

Huntress notices their lab coats. "I can see you two are scientists. Inventors to be precise, am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" Mary asks.

"I noticed the lab coats." Huntress rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha! Look out! Here I come!" A boy with flame hair and his dog zoom past on hover-boards.

"Johnny! Susan! Mary!" Hugh yells.

"We'll fix it, Dad!" Mary replies.

"Johnny, give that back!" Susan chases down her brother.

"No need." Huntress grabs the hover-board as he speeds by, making the board come to a complete stop and Johnny flies off of it. "You must be more conscientious about your creations of mechanization." Mary and Susan give Huntress a strange look. She sighs. "Keep your inventions away from this boy." Huntress simplifies her sentence.

"Johnny! How many times have we told you about taking Susan and Mary's inventions without permission?" Lila scolds Johnny.

"About a million bajillion times." Johnny says.

"It seems this child is a juvenile delinquent." Huntress concludes.

"Who's the lady?" Johnny asks.

"Johnny! Be nice to Vanessa. She is our new neighbor... ever since the other ones left." Hugh says.

"What? How was I supposed to know that the Robotic T-Rex didn't like them?" Johnny replies.

"Like I said before. You must be Johnny Test: The Juvenile Delinquent." Huntress repeats.

"Hey, I'm no... whatever you said." Johnny responds. Huntress simply just gives another eye roll.

Suddenly, one off the walls break down.

"Johnny Test! I am here to destroy you..." A nerd in a green mechanical suit appears with a deepened voice. "...are you going to eat that toast?" The nerd opens his helmet and his voice returns to normal.

"...no?" Hugh says, giving a strange look. The nerd picks up the toast and starts eating it like it is the greatest food he has ever had.

"Oh yes, Dark Vegan. I knew it was you right away." Huntress frowns.

"Oh, are you someone new?" Dark Vegan asks.

"Yes... but I know you. You're the irresponsible leader who left his planet six years ago for a 'rare delicacy' that is ironically on your own home planet." Huntress summarizes Dark Vegan in a simple sentence.

"What? What do you mean?" Dark Vegan asks, confused.

"Toast is made from bread. Bread is made from wheat. Wheat is made from the ground, and since it's not made from an animal, vegans can eat toast! There is wheat on your planet, your race just wasn't smart enough to make into bread and thus toast." Huntress explains.

"Oooooh, burn!" Johnny laughs.

"You're still in trouble, Johnny. You trashed the living room!" Lila explains.

"You stole our invention for the millionth time, Johnny!" Susan and Mary raise their voice.

"Hey, can't we just get along?" Johnny's talking dog appears and tries to break it up.

"Did that dog just talk?" Hugh asks.

"You're all imagining me right now." Dukey tries to hide up.

"Bullshit." Huntress says. The rest continue arguing. "I've seen enough!" Huntress uses air force which pushes them into the walls. "All of your times have come. Prepare for Judgment Day!"

The whole family, along with Dark Vegan go unconscious. When they wake, they are very high in the sky, unable to move on top of a giant stone tower.

"Looks like you have awakened. Where you are standing is what I call the Verdict Tower. Now that I have observed you, it is time for the viewers to decide your fate. Will you all be killed, all be saved, or will the most sinful character die? It is all up to them now. Everyone in this city can see you from here, and this is a broadcast across all televisions in Porkbelly!

"I can't believe it could end like this..." Mary bows her head in shame. They all hear people from below yelling.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Mr. Mittens yells.

"Spare them!" The General hollers.

"Select them! Let that Johnny Test die, but save my precious Susan!" Bling-Bling shouts.

"So, what shall it be?

**Slain**,

**Salvation**,

or **Selection**?

It's all up to you. Put your answer in the review box and we shall see their fate."


	2. Chapter 2: Judgement Day

"The Voting has now closed. The Sentence has been set. What is it? Let's find out:

One vote Slain...

One vote Salvation..." Huntress opens the last envelope.

"Two votes Selection. Judgement is Selection!"

"She's going to choose who dies?" Johnny asks.

"I will scan every person for their sin power. This is no rigged matter. This will truly show who has done the most wrong in this world. Everyone's gauge will be ranked between 1-10, or 11 if the sins are off the chart. First, Johnny." Huntress looks over Johnny, and uses a glare to seer through his eyes. She smiles.

"Johnny is a boy who has done many wrong deeds. However, most times, he means well, he can't seem to bloom it properly. It's this family that has made him this way! With sisters who use him like their own pet, a father that neglects him, and a mother who is always busy, he cannot understand what it means to be a modeled citizen. He should attempt at times, but there is only so little you can do alone.  
Johnny Test's Sin Power is: Level 3!" Huntress ranks.

"Only three?" Johnny gives out a sigh of relief.

"Next is Mr. Test." Huntress glares at Johnny's Dad next. She flinches.

"Mr. Test is a man who has a family, but doesn't care. His hobbies are far too superior compared to his own loving family, who do so much for him, not even acknowledging it!" Huntress yells.

"That's a lie!" Mr. Test barks back.

"Overruled!" Huntress quiets him and she continues. "He doesn't take time out of his life of hobbies and baking meatloaf to care and give attention to his son and daughters! On top of it all, while Mrs. Test works her ass off, Mr. Test works on activities that contribute nothing to the house. You know, like **getting a job?!**" Huntress screams. "Mr. Test does not deserve to be married to a man like Mr. Test!  
Mr. Test's Sin Power is: Level 6!" Huntress ranks.

Mr. Test gasps. "I would never do something like that!" He yells.

"I've had enough of your lies, bastard. Look." Huntress pushes a button and a big screen appears. A five-minute tribute to Mr. Test doing nothing but ignoring his children appears.

"How... how did you get that?" Johnny's Dad asks.

"If you were to trust like you should have, you would know that I see everything. I have the power of a god, and I use it with justice!" Huntress exclaims. She calms down and moves on to Johnny's Mother. She once again glares at her, and gets a feeling of high satisfaction.

"Mrs. Test is the most innocent one here. With her working all the time and not being able to spend time with her family, she simply can't keep the control of her psychotic family and their antics. She tries her hardest to keep her family afloat with bills and responsibilities. It is a big shame to see her work so hard without any help, night and day, day and night. This poor woman needs a time to relax and finally let go of her built up stress made by her family.  
Mrs. Test's Sin Power is: Level 1!"

"Level 1? I... can't believe it..." Mrs. Test smiles.

"Let it go, you don't have to worry anymore." Huntress gives a hug to Mrs. Test.

"Next we have The Twins. Mary will be first." Huntress gives the eye to Mary and Susan. Mary seems like a tiny jolt, but when she gets to Susan, her eyes turn bright red and she screams in pain. Everyone gasps at her pain. She gets back up, rubs her eyes, and evaluates Mary.

"Mary Test is merely... misguided. Mary doesn't wish to go down the path of making inventions to cause people hurt. She was just... forced. However, we will get to that soon. I can tell if Mary got the chance to make great things happen, she can be the greatest scientist of this time! If only she wasn't so seductive to peer pressure.  
Mary Test's Sin Power is: Level 4!" Huntress grades Mary.

"Now is the time to talk about the match that started this uncontrollable fire: Susan Test!" Huntress growls. "Yes, Susan is the one who does the most villainous deeds! She is the one who puts down Johnny Test with her 'Girls are smart and boys are stupid' attitude! She is the one that is the Puppeteer for Mary! She controls what happens in the experiments and only cares about herself instead of using her experiments to help her community! She purposefully uses Johnny so that she can make sure the test is proper, by using a real human being! She uses illegal science, even though she knows it is wrong. She doesn't care about the consequences of others and only for herself! This girl is the reason this entire family has collapsed, and you have fucked up for so many years without being caught. I bring you now the true Susan Test!  
Susan Test's Sin Power is: Level 9!"

"No... no, don't kill me! I'll change!" Susan screams as Huntress releases the restraints on everyone else but her.

"That's what they all say." Huntress growls. "Such a high rank deserves a very slow and painful death. Let us see what her death shall be..." Huntress changes the screen to multiple decisions. She pushes a button, and the list scrolls through. It lands on Chainsaw Dismemberment.

"Chainsaw Dismemberment, yes! A perfect decision for her!" Huntress pulls out dual chainsaws, one in each hand. Susan is placed on a square table, tied up.

"No, please, god no!" Susan pleads.

"Yes, scream... scream!" Huntress goes for her left leg, spraying blood all over the place as the leg gets detached from the body. Huntress maniacally laughs as Susan screams in agony and tears flow down her eyes. She then goes from body part to body part, one by one, shredding them to pieces and all the while Susan scream. Her family stares in horror as finally all of her parts are off.

"Time for my favorite part, the head!" Huntress laughs again.

"No, stop! Someone help me, please!" Susan wails as blood spews from each limb. Huntress takes the chainsaw to her neck and tears it off with her last scream coming to an end, head flying into the crowd of people and into Bling Bling Boy's hands.

"Oh god, Susan no!" Bling Bling Boy screeches.

"Judgement Day is over, and Susan Test has been released of her sins. She now lays in hell, regretting her decisions. Let this be a lesson to everyone here in Porkbelly, for I will return in 100 years for the next Judgement Day! Pray the next Generation learned from your mistakes." And with that, Huntress opens her wings, pushes the tower into the ground, and vanishes into thin air.

Huntress returns to her lair, where a portal is open, revealing what happens next. "Let us see the aftermath..."

**THE AFTERMATH**

"This has taught me a valuable lesson, Hugh. I made a mistake marring you. I'm getting a divorce, and I'm bringing the kids with me." Mrs. Test packs her bags.

"No, wait! Don't leave me!" Mr. Test pleads.

"Huntress was right. All these years you have contributed nothing to this family. It's time for this family to change, and we can't do so with you around. Perhaps Susan might have changed, but it's too late for that. I have to look into the future and remove the bad roots to this family tree." Mrs. Test packs up Johnny's and Mary's suitcase. "Every experiment that our daughters have done except Dukey will be forgotten."

"I can keep my voice?" Dukey asks.

"Yes, as long as no one sees you do so except us." Mrs. Test nods.

"See you in Court, Hugh." Lila walks out the door with the children.

"I can't let her keep the children. I... I didn't know what I had 'till it was gone." Hugh, without saying another word, sits down on the curb and just... thinks.

_In Court..._

"And so, Lila Test will keep the children. You two are now officially divorced." The Judge declares.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lila lets out a sigh of relief.

"No..." Hugh is speechless.

"Come on kids, we're leaving Porkbelly. We'll move somewhere better, and start over." Mrs. Test heads out to the car, followed by Johnny, Mary, and Dukey.

"Please, don't go! I need you!" Mr. Test pleads.

"You should have thought of that before you disregarded everything a family means." Lila pushes back Hugh, and drives away, leaving Mr. Test in the rain.

* * *

"Years pass and the Test Family find a new home. Mary creates an amend and promises not to do the things she has done in the past. Instead, she uses economy friendly science and helps out in every way she can to make her new town as great as it can be. Johnny then starting taking Therapy to coupe with what he had to deal with in the past. Though this program, Johnny has become more outgoing, and makes more friends than simply has talking dog. Lila asks for help when she fells overworked, and Johnny along with Mary gladly help her in need." Huntress says.

"However, the Test Family is not the only one to change. Bling Bling Boy's mother discovered that after Judgement Day, Bling Bling Boy concentrated on trying to revive Susan with only a head, which obviously was a failure, but he continued trying until his mother discovered what he was doing and confiscated all of his technology permanently. Dark Vegan finally became homesick and decided to go home to Vegandon... only to be burned and murdered at the stake for High Treason. A new leader has been selected who made the planet a much better place, who also discovered that bread can be baked into bread, and toast was a high treat on Vegandon." Huntress stops to laugh her ass off. "Oh, that gets me laughing to this day! That is the most ironic and funniest thing I have ever heard!" Huntress finally stops and continues. "The other criminals were found and locked away in the newly made Porkbelly State Prison."

"And with that, everything changed for the world of Johnny Test. Only for the better."


End file.
